In the music industry, effect devices are typically electronic devices which are used to influence the sound of musical instruments, in particular electronic stringed instruments, such as electric guitars or electric basses. Such effect devices are usually switched on and off with the foot, and may have a variety of controls on the top of the effect device. In particular, during live concerts, certain effects are desired for different song passages and an artist will use their foot to turn different effects on or off, whereby there is a risk that the controls are accidentally adjusted by foot.
In addition, with live concerts, especially outdoor concerts, there is an additional risk of exposure to moisture and dirt by the effect devices. Intrusion of moisture or dirt into the interior of an effect device can damage or alter the operation of the effect device, for example, control elements of the effect device, including for example a potentiometer or switch. This may significantly affect the functionality of the effect device or controls.
What is desired is an enclosure to protect effect devices without limiting the operation or control of the effect devices.